Destroy or die
by poison-whisper
Summary: Without giving too much away; Chris is back from the future - again. This story is based in season 8 WITHOUT season 7 happening (as I've only seen 4 episodes so far)
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer - nothing but the plot and "Ashley" belong to me_

**Chapter One : A warn too late**

"Chris, you know you can't keep coming back from the future all the time; it's hard enough dealing with a two year old you," Piper Halliwell said as she saw her youngest son standing in the living room as a 23 year old man; he'd just orbed from the future.

"Yeah I have to agree there," Paige his aunt said "Having to clean up 'little accidents' isn't exactly my preferred work if you know what I mean?" Chris looked at his aunt in disgust; she always said things that he didn't need to hear.

"So why are you here?" she asked before he could say anything.

"I've come to warn you about a girl; she's here to help I haven't got much time to tell you. She's from the future and you need to take her in; listen to what she has to say. If you don't this world will end up like the world I live in!" he stopped to let the words sink in.

"Chris honey; Wyatt's not evil anymore. Your dad killed Gideon remember!" Piper said knowingly. Chris shrugged her off.

"It's not Wyatt, or Gideon, I can't tell you what it is; all I can say is the only way of beating it is getting now and you need a lot of magic to fight it. Please just listen to me," he added as Piper and Paige looked at him blankly.

"Her name is Ashley and she can help you; help magic!" he stopped waiting for his family to say something; they never got the chance.

"Yo-ho hello;" shouted Phoebe his other aunt as she came in the door. "You would not believe the day I've had; the letters I've replied to. This one sick man was; Chris?"

"Thanks Phoebe, I appreciate being called a sick man but if you don't mind I've not got long here and I need to get it into mom's and Paige's head that they're in great danger!" Phoebe let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Chris we're always in great danger; we're the charmed ones it's part of who we are!" Chris sighed; they never changed.  
"LISTEN TO ME! Ashley can help, if you don't find her then what's happening in my world will be happening here; they've started up already don't let them get powerful again!"

"Hold up where's the fire? What have I missed? Who is Ashley? What's happening? Who's started what? Don't you just love coming into a conversation halfway through?" Phoebe said sitting down on the couch getting confused of all those questions.

"No fire; a lot; Ashley is someone I know from the future; she came here a few weeks ago to see what was happening, she's the only one who can help you. I can't tell you how or why all I know is she is the one that can save the world with your help; or the other way around **you** can save the world with **her** help.

"What's happening? Phoebe you know I can't tell you that; all I can say is it's the worst you've come up against! The demons started this – bad demons, they've been hiding for years gaining powers for what's to come. This cannot be taken lightly.

"And you should be used to coming in conversations half way through and getting the low down in about 30 seconds. Like now!" Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute, you say we need Ashley's help but can't you help us a bit; we don't even know where to find this Ashley? Is she in San Francisco? What does she look like? We need to know what we're looking for before we get help from her." Piper asked.

"She works in one of the offices down town; you can notice her from a distance as she has shoulder length black hair with blue streaks in, she wears a lot of dark colours, black, blue, crimson, purple,"

"So she's a goth?" Paige interrupted.

"Ye- no she's not; she's – it doesn't matter what she is, I'm trying to explain what she looks like!" he was getting frustrated now; he really didn't have time to explain all this.

"You will know her when you see her; Phoebe you're an empath you will be able to sense her. When you do; make sure she sees you. Once she does then she can fill you in more."

"Okay I get all that; but what I don't get is why you're telling us this? Why don't you just go find here and then bring her back and both explain why you're here?" Phoebe asked suggestively.

"Don't you ever listen? I'm not here long; Ashley's here to help but I'm not meant to be here. I just came back to tell you to find her; you have to protect her, she's not as powerful here because she's sharing powers with her one year old self."

The sisters looked at each other wondering what to make of it all; obviously it was important, they knew that Chris wouldn't risk his life to come back to give them information if it wasn't important. Before they had any chance to digest what had just been said the front door flew open and a gust of wind blew right into the living room.

"Demon!" Paige shouted unnecessarily. A 6ft3 demon stood in the middle of the floor; it looked almost human apart from he was a dark cyan colour with spikes running from the tip of his nose all the way up his head and down the back of his neck and he only had two fingers on each hand.

"Piper freeze/blow do something." Phoebe said wishing she had a more active power. It was at times like this that she wished she could blow demons up; not that she didn't love her premonition powers or levitating or being an empath; when it wasn't too confusing. But when a demon sprung on them she wished she could do more.

"Fire ball," Paige orbed the demon's energy ball that he'd just threw at Phoebe back at him, it hit him but didn't destroy him. "Uh-oh" Paige said quietly just as Piper blew the demon up with her own power.

"Ah see that; can't beat a Halliwell power can you Mr. Demon!" she said cockily.

"Don't start bragging yet there will be more;" a voice from the door said looking in at the Halliwells. The stood a girl of 22, wearing a mid-length black skirt; a short sleeved black tee-shirt, red and black stripy tights and had blue streaks in her jet black hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper, Paige and Phoebe said at the same time Chris said "Ashley!" he was smiling glad that she was there, safe; he noticed her face was pale while and colour was still pouring out.

"No, Chris MOVE!" she shouted but it was too late; another demon like the one before had shimmered in while no one was looking; and he'd just taken Chris.


	2. 2 Trusting isn't easy

**Chapter Two: Trusting isn't easy**

"Why didn't you do anything?" Ashley asked the three sisters who were staring at the spot where Chris and the demon had just disappeared. Piper looked at the strange girl with a questioning look.  
"Why didn't you do anything? You saw the demon; you could have warned Chris sooner; I don't think I believe what Chris was saying about you."

"The demon just appeared there I didn't know it was going to just come; I meant why didn't you do something about Chris being here; he shouldn't have been here in the first place and now they've got him. You don't realise what this means! And I don't know what Chris has been saying about me but I choose to ignore that last comment!" Paige and Phoebe laughed nervously at that last comment; obviously this Ashley woman didn't know who she was talking to, once Piper got started it was pretty hard to stop her.

"You're from the future aren't you? Shouldn't you have known they were going to attack? Maybe I don't know what it means but that could be because no one has thought of sharing so care to explain? And Chris has been saying how much you can help save the world but as far as I'm concerned; unless you prove otherwise you could be a demon and I'm not about to help a demon."

"Yes I am from the future; but I wasn't **here** when this happened so I wouldn't have known it was going to happen; and even if I was here I'm only one years old so I wouldn't exactly remember.

"And what it means is that if we don't get Chris back now then apart from ruining the future and making it completely worse; but this world will be destroyed too; they are strong demons and if they get Chris's power – the charmed ones won't stand a chance.

"So we need to go to the book of shadows and find as much about these demons – Capmer demons; we need to get a plan together because with the amount of time we're wasting having this discussion we could be saving Chris and then when he's back we can start on the real reason I'm here. And just for your information I'm not a demon; I'm a witch!" she said walking past the sisters and heading for the attic.

"Paige here, orb to the attic!" Piper said grabbing both her sisters hands; she wanted to reach the attic before Ashley – she wasn't exactly sure if she trusted her or not.

"Okay that's just lazy you know? Stairs are there to be used!" Ashley said when she opened the door. Piper who was leaning over the book of shadows protectively replied. "Yeah but we had to get up here before you just in case you were a demon!"

"Don't sugar the pill Piper," Phoebe who was sitting on the old dusty couch said, "just tell everyone how you really feel;" she carried on before Paige cut her off.

"Yeah say for example that she is who she and Chris say she is; then you're being pretty harsh on her. I know you're just making sure but isn't there a more easy way to do that?" her sisters looked at her questioningly.

She walked over to the book of shadows and took it from under Pipers arms, which slid and hit the stand. "Ouch," she yelped in pain.

"Paige what are you doing with the book?" she asked.

"Well if she's a demon or evil she won't be able to touch the book; if she's who she says she is then she will and where fine," Phoebe jumped up surprised.

"Paige you can't take chances like that; not with the book of shadows. That book has been in our family for generations. Who's to say that she isn't a demon – no offence; and that she knows someway how to get the book and has come back to get the book and kill us?"

"Yeah!" Piper added in agreement.

"You guys don't have to worry; the book is far more magical that you would guess. As your powers grow the books powers grow so that it's harder now to get the book of shadows than it was when you gained your powers; or when your mom and grams used it, right down to Melinda Warren.

"Evil can't touch that book unless it turns you evil first; I know that you have experienced that before; pass the book here and let me show you I'm good. If it doesn't allow me to hold it then I'm out numbered." The sisters looked at each other; should they risk it just in case she was telling the truth, or would that be a big mistake?

"Phoebe look out!" Ashley shouted as another Capmer demon had just became visible behind her. Phoebe dove out of the way knocking Piper over. It was up to Paige to protect her sisters. She orbed the fireballs he was sending at them back at him but they were having no effect.

"Piper get up and freeze him," Ashley shouted seeing Paige was weakening. Piper rose and flicked her hands and time stood still.

"If you're a witch why didn't you do anything?" she asked moodily, Ashley glared at her. "My powers aren't as advance as yours; I can make things disappear and appear that is my gift; it's nothing compared to a charmed one but I'm a pretty nifty at rhyming. She moved closer to the demon and then began to chant a spell.

From where you came; I send thee now,

Not back to hell but further down,

The centre of earth I banish you,

Take your pain and suffering too.

A gust of wind filled the attic as a hole in the floor grew bigger and bigger; the time freeze had warn off the demon, who was now swirling above the hole going lower into it.

"That's for Chris; enjoy your hell!" Ashley said swishing her hand over the hole, which filled up and became normal again. She looked at the sisters, determination in her eyes "now do you believe me?" she asked walking over to couch and sitting down.

_ Phoebe-x15:) thank you for your review, hope you like this chapter._


	3. 3 Fitting in

**Chapter Three – fitting in**

"Piper you've seen what she can do; that's good magic so why are you being so off?" Phoebe said linking her sisters' arms as they walked down the stairs. Piper shrugged.

"Oh I don't know Phoebe, my youngest son has just come back from the future **again** and then has been taken by some unknown demons which by the way aren't in the book of shadows; and then this random girl comes up and expects us to just let her in our lives; like that!" the both sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Honey I know it must be difficult but it's not just Ashley that wants you to trust her; it's Chris too – you have to trust your son; it might be the only way of saving him. And I'm not sure about you but I saw the look in her eyes when she was getting rid of that demon; heard her too. 'That's for Chris,' it sounds like they're really good friends in the future; she's just as upset about all this as we are!" she put her arm around her sisters shoulders giving her a shoulder to lean on.

Piper snuggled up for less than a second and then lifted her head up; "LEO?" she shouted making Phoebe rub her ear. Leo didn't orb in; "LEO I MEAN IT!" she shouted again. White lights filled the room as Leo entered the room.

"Piper what's up?" he looked worried.

"I'll tell you what's up; your son is back from the future – again; but he's got a friend this time Ashley; can make things disappear and re-appear with a swish of her hand. I want you to see if you can find anything about her; she mentioned before that she'd be one now. GO!" Phoebe stood up shocked.

"PIPER? You cannot be serious; did you listen to what I said before? Chris trusts her you have to too!" Leo looked confused.

"Yeah but Chris isn't really good at judging things is he? He can be off and I don't want him to be off with this! Also Leo what are Capmers? Find out as much about them!" she walked out the room heading towards the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Leo asked?

"Well this is the spare room; everything is set up so you just have to get your stuff," Paige said opening the door to the spare bedroom in the manor; Ashley walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Will she ever trust me?" she asked, Paige sat down next to her.

"She will; she just needs time. She was like that when I first came on the scene; gives you a hard time to see how you can handle it!"

"Yeah but it's wasting time; you don't know anything about these demons I do. Chris is in trouble and we need to get him back now," she got up and walked over to the closet.

"You know in the future this is Chris's room?" she was hidden behind the door so Paige didn't see her eyes watering.

"I thought you couldn't say much about the future?" Paige asked curiously.

"Well yeah not big things; but about which room he sleeps in is a different thing really; it's not going to effect the future. Unless little Wyatt finds out and gets the room first!" she laughed out loud wiping her eyes before closing the closet door.

"You two are close aren't you?"

"Best friends; you have to believe me Paige I'm not evil – people assume I cause trouble before the way I act or look but I'm not a demon. I've seen what bad magic can do and there is no way I would get involved with it!"

"I know you're not, it's easy to see."

"Then why doesn't Piper see then?"

"She's his mother; she'll be blind by that but she will; now hold my arm I'm going to orb you to where you were staying; get all your belongings!" Ashley smiled and took hold of Paige's arm. While they orbed she thought about how she'd always liked Paige and it was great to see her only a few years older than herself.

Meanwhile

"You didn't kill the Halliwells? Damn all this time of gaining power and we're still too weak!" one of the Capmer demons said to another.

"You don't see what I see; we have one of their friends they're bound to rescue him and when they do we'll be waiting. This place is far too magical – even for them to just do a spell to get him. They have to come here. But what they don't know is they won't be leaving!" the demons laughed evilly together.

Chris lay still with his eyes closed; hoping that they'd leave him alone if they still thought he was out cold; he'd been awake for what seemed like an hour and all they'd done was talk about him.

"So are you sure they won't be able to get him out of here?"

"Positive; there is only one way to get in and out if you don't have our powers and that's," he stopped and looked over at Chris.

"Awake I see; well you'll pay for that," he threw an electricity ball at Chris. It hit his left arm and made a huge gash on it.

"They will beat you; you're not strong enough for them!" Chris said before they knocked him out – again.

_vampiress66613__; thank you for your review; hope you like the next chapter_


	4. 4 The plans

**Chapter four the plans**

Leo orbed in the next morning while the Halliwells' and Ashley were in the kitchen; Ashley jumped out of her seat and asked if he'd heard anything about Chris; Leo shook his head.

"I don't have any kind of connection with him anymore; not adult Chris. But the elders had some information about the Capmers; they're thousands of years old; they went up against Melinda Warren; they live off power and could sense that she had a lot of power and would one day produce the biggest power around – the charmed ones.

"Once they realised they were too weak to go against Melinda they went underground and built a army; they haven't been out of the underworld for centuries and in that time they have gained a lot of power themselves. They're not going to be easy to take on; they literally have thousands of them waiting to go against you until you weaken!" the kitchen stood in silence.

"Hold on; Melinda Warren?" Piper said breaking the silence at last, she then turned to Ashely; "you said that they've been hiding for year. I thought you meant 6 maybe 10 but since Melinda Warren; that's a hell of a long time!"

"Erm Piper," Phoebe and Paige said at the same time,

"What?"

"It wasn't Ashley who said it sweetie, it was Chris," Phoebe answered smiling nervously unsure of how her sister would react.

"Well why didn't he say that? I thought this could be over in a day but this is serious?" Ashley went to say 'I told you,' but Paige nudged her arm and shook her head.

"Leo what else do you know? Their whereabouts, anything?" Leo shook his head, "once they disappeared and were never heard again, the elders thought it was odd but didn't go any further into it; besides there isn't anyway of them knowing what happens down there, just like demons don't know what goes on up there." Everyone went quiet again, the only sounds was them taking sips of their coffee every now and then.

"Hang on a minute; Ashley you must know something about them? You know how to get rid of them right?"

"One or two at a time yes; I'd never be able to take on that many, and there isn't anyway of knowing how to either. The only person in your generation who has come up against them was Melinda but she didn't see even a eighth of what there is now; and they're century's years stronger now. She wouldn't know – trust me.

"We have nothing to go on; you have to figure it out – we have to figure it out. Me and Chris did have a plan but it won't work with him there."

"Well tell us the plan maybe if we have something to go on it can help us think of another to bring him back!" Leo added.

Ashley took a deep breath ready to take the plunge, that's what it felt like. These people in front of her where like family to her but at the same time strangers. 'Strange thing time,' she thought before she spoke again.

"We know that these are too strong for us in our time; that's why we – well it was only meant to be me, came back to help. Our plan if it worked would have been that I come here two weeks ago to get used to this time – you have no idea how old fashioned everything is.

"Anyway, Chris wasn't meant to come back until we called for him; yes we did need him," she added at the looks on their faces.

"I had to somehow get in touch with you guys; get you to trust me and listen to what I had to say – in a way Chris did me a favour; that would have took awhile and each day these demons are getting stronger.

"Our end plan was to call him back, and then call upon every witch in the Halliwell line right back to Melinda Warren; if she was stronger than them back then; and they're too strong for you now, then with her magic, your magic and everyone in between – also Chris and Wyatt's; that's a lot of magic to face.

"We were hoping it would be enough, but it can't happen with Chris down there."

"Wait if this was your plan why come to this time? Why not just do it in your time?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Because things are different in our time; they're more powerful – 20 years more powerful in fact. We had to get them when they're not as strong. I can't say what happens between now and then but something happens to make their strength double and they're unbeatable basically.

Meanwhile;

"You sure he's out cold this time? I can't have him knowing our plans," the same two demons were talking again; Chris was out cold.

"Yeah he's out!"

"So how is it they can get in and out and why hasn't it been blocked by our magic?"

"They just have to say a spell, when this place was created it was made for other demons to come to as well but the spell isn't removable nothing will block it. Luckily only us know it now!"

"So what is it and why do you know it but not me?"

"Because I over heard the others talking about it, it's horribly easy too – but that's weak magic for you. All you have to do is say it in your head."

"Weak magic that can't be broke; what is it?" The first demon stood up and looked at Chris to make sure he wasn't pretending he was knocked out again.

"Be out of here now

I wonder how

dark ground below my feet

away from the burning heat

be on earth I wish to be"

_ Driou and Phoebe-15, glad you liked the story so far; hope you like this chapter. :)  
Sorry for the late update._


	5. Home but not safe

_sorry for the lact of updates recently; I've got these chapters written up, it's just I've been REALLY busy that I've had no time to add them here :(  
But you'll be happy to know that I'll add the next few chapters with this one so you don't have to wait too long :)_

Chapter five – home but not safe

Ding; the clock struck 6pm; another afternoon was officially over, another afternoon and still no sign of Chris, no way of saving him. Just hours of flipping through pages in the book of shadows no answers coming back at her.

Ashley sighed putting the book next to her on the couch in the attic; the house was quiet – far too quiet. With Leo wherever he was, Paige in another temp job, Piper at the club with Wyatt and Chris, and Phoebe at her office she was the only one in the house. It chilled her.

"I've not known this house to be empty – ever!" she said aloud as if speaking to someone, unfortunately no one was there to hear her. She closed her eyes thinking about the future; her future and how it was – the good parts. 'Why did these demons have to ruin everything all the time?' she thought to herself cursing them under her breath.

"Hello P3 Piper speaking?" the phone in the club had just gone off making Piper jump; since Ashley and Chris had arrived, since Chris had been captured by the Capmer demons, since finding out that they might not save her youngest son or the next generation of Halliwells' she'd be jumpy and had blew up a few things because of that.

"Hey Piper it's Phoebe, just wanted to make sure you're okay?" her sister always had a happy tone to her voice even when she didn't feel like being happy in the least.

"I'm okay, actually I'm not okay I'm fed up of this; I'm fed up of the underworld trying to kill my sons every week, I'm fed up of not knowing how I can save this family or knowing anything more about these demons, I'm fed up of looking over my shoulder and jumping at the slightest things and I'm fed up of being a witch!" she sighed knowing that there was nothing she could do about it and ranting doesn't help either.

"I know you are sweetie;" she stopped and Piper heard her gasp.

"PHOEBE? What's going on? Are you alright?" Piper yelled down the phone, picking up Chris and going towards Wyatt.

"Oh my god; I've just got a premonition, can you call Paige and get her to orb her and pick me up? We need to talk to Ashley!" she put the phone down. Piper took hold of Wyatt's hand and yelled her youngest sister who orbed in moments later – covered in mud.

"I'm not going to ask; not got time anyways – orb us to Phoebe's office!" Paige looked confused but did as she was told, taking hold of Wyatts' hand; they orbed out the room.

"Phoebe what is it? What's wrong? You sounded really bad on the phone?" Piper said her stomach turned with worry. Phoebe handed them a letter, which Paige read aloud.

"Dear Phoebe,  
I read your column all the time and love your answers; they're so fresh and truthful.  
I was hoping; although I'm not sure anyone can help if you could give me advice about my daughter.

She's not long one but seems to be advance for her age. She can already talk – still a bit babbling but more than other kids her age and she's recognizing stories that we've read here. Like Snow White; we just have to mention the book and she'll say, "Yak apple!"

I was just wondering if you have any information about what to do with a intelligent infant because we've tried other places and they all say she's too young. But we know she's special.

Thank you,

Mrs. J. Clover."

Paige shrugged after reading it; "this is your emergency? What's so bad about that? Having a smart child can't be that bad can it?" she raised her eyebrows extremely puzzled.

"No I didn't think so when it was on my desk and I was reading it; but then I picked it up and got a premonition, that's not just any child Paige. That's Ashley. I saw way into the future; her being the youngest person to be accepted to the school of gifted children, her graduating high school being the best student there; her owning her own business and then her walking through a vortex to come here."

"Okay she's smart I get it; what's wrong with that?" Paige asked still confused.

"What it means is that if she's a smart as I have seen her; then," Piper cut her off, "she hasn't just thought of a plan that might work; she's thought of a plan that will work and she'll figure one how to get Chris back!" she added, Phoebe nodded.

"Still not following you," Paige said feeling rather foolish at this moment.

"The plan she said her and Chris have thought of will work that's what we're talking about; we have to call our ancestors back and carry on with the plan from there," Piper said smiling slightly.

"Slight problem, we don't know what the rest of the plan is and we need Chris back for it," Paige answered, she hated to damp her sisters thoughts but none of it made sense.

"Erm Piper talking about Chris; what's he doing?" Phoebe said staring at her nephew. Baby Chris was screwing his face up as if he was trying to remember something; without warning her orbed Piper back to the manor leaving Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt behind.

"Did he just orb?" Phoebe asked surprised; not ever seeing baby Chris use powers.

"Yeah and without us, where do you think he's gone?" Paige asked, Phoebe grabbed her coat and Wyatt's hand – Paige took his other one.

"The Manor?" they both asked at the same time.


	6. 6 Getting Chris back

Chapter six – getting Chris back.

"Honey where are you taking me?" Piper said to her son mid-orb, suddenly she felt hard ground under her feet, looking around she realised she was in her attic and Ashley was sitting on the couch her eyes closed and the book of shadows next to her. Baby Chris pushed away from Piper's body and towards Ashley.

"Ahem," Piper coughed to get Ashley's attention, "Chris what is it? Why are you fidgeting?" she sighed and put Chris on the floor, he ran straight over to Ashley.

"Hey Piper, hey handsome; what's up?" she smiled at both Piper and then Chris; Chris took hold of her hands and closed his eyes, both Ashley and Piper stared at him wondering what he was doing.

"Oh my gosh!" Ashley said finally; she stood up and walked over to one of the cupboards and got 5 white candles, placing them in a circle on the floor.

"Ashley what are you doing?" Piper said stepping back a bit.

"Rescuing Chris; don't ask me how but your son is a genius. I've just felt adult Chris in younger Chris, he told me he has a spell that he heard from the demons but he doesn't think it will work with him just saying it. It's a trap; but he knows how to beat it.

"I've got to say the opposite of it; while he's saying it. So he's wishing himself to be out of there; and I'm wishing him to be out of there. It will work Piper please let me do this." She struck a match and lit it. Piper nodded knowing that she could trust Chris, and Ashley was proving herself.

After she lit all the candles she took hold of Chris's hand to see if it was time; it was. She breathed in taking in every essence of the attic; she liked to believe that doing this she was breathing in magic, letting it run through her veins.

"Be out of there now

I do know how

dark ground below your feet

away from the burning heat

be on earth I wish you to be

I wish Chris to be with me" she felt a smooth breeze fill the room, sparks of light swirling around her and the circle. All her energy hoping, wishing, praying that this would work; it had to work.

"Ashley keep it going; I can see him one more time say it again." Piper pleaded.

Meanwhile;

Chris was lying on the floor in the demons lair; he could feel Ashley's energy, her magic getting him bringing him home. He heard her say the words again and again. He followed them in his mind;

'Be out of here now

I wonder how

dark ground below my feet

away from the burning heat

be on earth I wish to be'

If one of the Capmer demons came in the room now they wouldn't have noticed his body floating up out the room; this was a magic they never knew about. Chris had learnt enough to know that.

The demons knew he'd hear and they wanted him to say the spell on his own; they knew that to do that and not be a demon it would result in you being stuck down there for eternity. Luckily for Chris he knew the smartest girl in the world and learnt to think about things in a different light. And that's what he did.

He knew the demons wouldn't have known that the only way of getting out was to connect good magic with good magic; one wishing to be free and one wishing the other to be free.

He felt his body leave the dark place; he felt like he was moving up to heaven, his soul flying high but it didn't go that far. He felt hard wood underneath him and although he was still out-cold he knew he was home.


	7. 7 Gaining health

Chapter seven – gaining health

Ashley stepped out the circle seeing Chris lying there; she gasped when she saw him, his head was bleeding and he was covered in dirt and blood.

"LEO," she shouted as Paige, Phoebe and Wyatt orbed in; Piper stood there shocked holding baby Chris.

"Ooh – oh Chris is back! How? What? When?" Phoebe said excitedly, Paige shook her head and nodded at the blank pale face on Piper and the red teary face on Ashley.

Ashley was holding Chris's hand between her own, her tears falling down on his chest. "LEO!" she shouted again, Chris was badly hurt she knew that; Leo needed to come down soon otherwise it would be too late. She wasn't aware of what was happening around her, although she remembered Paige, Wyatt and Phoebe orbing in.

"LEO for goodness sake it's your son; come save your son!" she shouted, Leo orbed in and saw the scene in front of him. He rushed over and healed Chris.

Chris opened his eyes and tried to sit up; but his body ached, he looked around him and saw his mom holding – him as a baby, his aunts and Wyatt, his dad smiling at him and Ashley sitting right next to him; holding his hand, tear stains down her face her make up smudged. He smiled at her.

"So do you think he'll be okay?" Phoebe asked Paige an hour later, the two sisters were sitting in Phoebe's bedroom with Ashley – she was sitting by the window crying silently, tears of sadness, tears of happiness, tears of relief; she didn't know what she was crying more about but she knew she was feeling all.

Leo and Piper were in Chris's room – the room Ashley had been staying in for the past few nights; they were making sure he was okay but at the same time trying to get out what he saw down there; maybe it would help them. But so far they weren't getting a lot out of him; he was mumbling random words that didn't make sense.

"Honey take a sip of your drink it might make you talk more clear," Piper said handing him a glass of water. Chris took a long swig of the drink and handed it back to his mother. "Thanks" he said croakily.

"Did you see how many of them there were?" Leo asked; Piper glared at him. She knew he just wanted to help but to come straight out with a question like that might be too soon for Chris.

"T-wo" Chris coughed taking his drink again. Piper and Leo looked at each other; two – that didn't sound a lot. They'd vanquished two already. There was something up with this; obviously the hadn't figured out who he was, otherwise they'd have had him surrounded.

"Did they say anything while you were in the room with them? About their gang or the place that you were? Their plans?" Leo asked; he knew he wasn't acting much like a father at that point; but he thought he might not get the chance to ask again, they could attack now and he'd never see his son actually grow up. Chris shook his head.

"They just kept going on about wanting to kill the charmed ones; and the spell to get in and out. Nothing else that I can remember but they knocked me out so I don't really remember much; it's too hazy." Piper smiled sympathetically and stood up.

"Okay sweetie just you rest we'll be down stairs if you need anything and we'll keep everyone away from your room so you can get some sleep. I think it would be best if Ashley sleeps in with Paige or Phoebe now," she was about to close the door when Chris shouted "No," she stopped and looked at her son.

"I want her here; please!" he begged. Piper nodded and went to get Ashley.

"Don't keep talking to him, or stop him from resting he's got to get better," Piper lectured Ashley while still in Phoebe's room; the other sisters had gone downstairs with Leo. Ashley bit her tongue stopping her from saying what she wanted to say.

"Piper don't worry I care for Chris too; I'll just be there for him!" she smiled and walked out of Phoebe's room and into Chris's closing the door behind her.


	8. 8 walking in to reveal more truths

Chapter eight – walking in to reveal more truths

"Morning you," Ashley smiled at Chris the next morning; she'd fallen asleep right by his side lying on top of the covers. Chris smiled at her; it had been a long time since he'd seen her first thing in the morning. She looked so pure and innocent and had a glowing white light surrounding her. He used to call her his angel in the future.

He thought about being in the Capmers lair and everything that went through his head when he was awake; would he get back to help save their future, what was everyone doing now? Would he ever see his mom, dad, aunts and Ashley again? Somehow he knew he would but at the same time wasn't so sure.

He'd hoped that they would have figured out something sooner; but realised now that there wasn't another way and just thankful that he could pass the information from his brain to his younger self's brain.

"I'm just getting a shower okay? See you in a bit!" said Ashley grabbing some new clothes and towels and heading out the room towards the bathroom.

"I don't wanna touch you too much baby,

Cos making love to you might drive me crazy,

I know that you think that love is the way you make it,

So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it, No!"

Ashley was in the shower letting the warm water fall on her body, she enjoyed the way the water relaxed her; if she had her way she'd spend all day in showers and baths, but she knew in this house she shouldn't be in the bathroom for longer than 15 minutes because there is someone who always wants the bathroom.

As she washed the last bit of shampoo out of her hair there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes knowing this family all too well. They hadn't changed.

"Yeah?" she shouted still under the shower,

"Ashley it's Piper have you nearly finished I need to get ready to go to work and I can't do that while someone is in the bathroom!" Piper yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute," she stopped as she saw blue lights coming into the room; she reached for a towel just in time.

"What was that?" Piper shouted through the door, "Did someone just orb in there?" she asked. On the other side of the door Ashley was fixing her towel and mouthing to Chris to orb back out.

"CHRIS what are you doing here; I was in the shower. Can't you just walk to the bathroom instead of orbing you could have caught one of your family naked; and I don't need to say 'gross' now do I?" she said biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh. Chris caught on to what she meant and answered.

"Oh gosh sorry Ashley; yeah bad idea I'm just going now!" he orbed out quickly. Ashley put her hair up in a towel and walked out the bathroom carrying her clothes.

"Men! So lazy!" she said walking off leaving Piper standing there blank.

"Stupid Paige; how can you have a big important day in front of you and forget the key ingredient? I swear kicking demons butt has done something to my head because I'm so not like this normally!" Paige mumbled to herself walking back into the Manor after leaving for work. She looked around the house – it was empty.

"Everyone must be out; well Piper and Phoebe are working. Leo; with a charge maybe? Or somewhere with Wyatt Chris and Ashley – who know!" she said to herself smiling. She loved having the house to herself – without any sisters; nephews, brother in laws or random girls from the future.

She walked up the stairs heading towards her bedroom to get the piece of paper with the important details she needed for her job when she heard noises coming from Chris's room; giggling.

Assuming it was all innocent she walked into the room to tell him that it was only her home and she'll be gone in a minute but soon found out that it wasn't that innocent.

"Oh god sorry; I'll just… yeah I'm going to go!" she said blushing and walking out the room. 'I didn't need to see that,' she thought to herself walking into her room.

Lyrics © Def Leppard "Love bites"


	9. 9 Keeping a secret

_charmedsisters__:) thanks for the comment, glad you liked the story so far.  
Chris didn't die no, I was going to carry it on but it was too complicated to explain how he died and then was alive again._

**Chapter nine keep a secret**

Chris walked out his room five minutes later wearing just his boxers; he knocked on Paige's door. Paige opened and closed her eyes.

"I shouldn't really complain I have seen it all before right? But you were a lot smaller then, not that I saw it now but obviously it's grown since you were a baby and," she stopped for a second, "and I'm going to shut up now. Chris I'm sorry I just heard laughing I thought you might have been watching something funny. I didn't realise I'd be the one to see the show – not that there was a show I mean you were both just lying there; you'd either finished or not yet started.

"What am I saying, it's nothing to do with me right? You're old enough; 23 in fact, you've had sex of course you have. Okay I'm going to go!" she stepped around her nephew and walked right into Ashley.

"Oh god; I'm so sorry Ashley I don't normally walk into someone else's room without knocking and today would have to be the day when I should have. I didn't see anything; well I saw something – I don't know what it is. Just sex? Friends and sex? Love and sex?" Ashley cut her off.

"Paige we're engaged," she looked at Chris and shrugged her shoulders.

"What? Since when? I don't see any ring?" Paige said confused.

"Well technically we're only kids now so 21 years into the future. And you don't see any ring because I hid it – you know my power can hide things that are there or make things appear. Well I've always been wearing my ring but it's hidden," she moved her right hand over her left and a engagement ring appeared on her finger. Paige stared looking at the ring; her nephew had gone all out.

"Wait you were engaged when you came here?" they both nodded.

"Then why not tell us? Why keep it a secret. I'm sure Leo and Piper would be made up to know their youngest son was getting married!" Chris looked at the floor and Ashley shook her head tears filling her eyes.

"No, you can't tell anyone Paige; even you knowing now could ruin things. You have to take this to the future with you, and if you remember in the future acted surprised when we tell you. Don't ever tell anyone else it could ruin things and this is a good thing in our lives. Please don't ruin it for us." A single tear fell down her cheek and fell slowly to the floor.

There had been a million tears just like that one when it came to talking about her and Chris's engagement. She secretly wished that saving the family from the Capmer demons in this time would make things better for her and Chris in their time. But she knew not to hold her breath over it; because wishing comes with consequences and she didn't need any of them.

"Okay I won't tell anyone, brownies promise!" Paige said holding her three fingers in the air to represent the promise. Ashley smiled hugging Paige. "Thank you," she whispered before walking off to Chris's room again.

Chris was about to thank his aunty when he heard Ashley screaming from their room; both he and Paige ran into the room and found a Capmer demon there. Ashley was saying a spell and a hole in the floor was appearing but the demon had hold of her arm and was dragging her down into the hole too.

Chris orbed to her and took hold of her waist trying to get her back.

"Paige, orb here and help I can't hold on by myself he's too strong," Paige orbed to her nephew and took hold of his waist and helped him pull Ashley out of the hole.

It was no use the demon was far too strong; even with Ashley saying that spell on it. It managed to pull the three of them into the hole after them, heading towards nothing but a long black pool of nothing.

"Chris where are we going?" Paige asked her voice shaking. Chris shouted back that he didn't know. His thoughts weren't on anywhere good though; when Ashley opened a portal like this it sent the demons to the middle of the earth where it was far too hot that they blew up there. He didn't want to think what the heat would do to humans.

He closed his eyes as he felt himself spin around in circles; faster and faster until he reached a hard surface. He could feel Ashley in front of him and Paige behind him; hoping they were safe he slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see he was outside the Manor.

"Chris this isn't normal!" Paige said unsurely. She knew her home and this was it but there was something different about everything.

"It's not normal for you now, but give a few years – or 20 and this will be. Chris he's took us to the future look," she pointed to two people sitting on the steps leading up to the house - it was them.

"Can they; I mean you, them you see us?" Paige asked. Ashley shook her head, "I don't think so! Oh my god Chris you do realise what this is don't you?" he nodded and looked back at the scene in front of him.


	10. 10 getting back from the future again

Chapter ten – getting back from the future –again

"First of all what are we wearing, I wasn't wearing that before and you weren't wearing them? And secondly you're asking her to marry you?" Paige squealed in delight, "oh how sweet I won't get to miss it either because as I'm not here now – my future self anyway. Then my past self – well present to me but you know what I mean! I love engagements; hey where are you going? Are you not going to let me find out the answer?" she asked as they both walked off.

"Time must have changed our clothes; don't know why though and Paige you know the answer, you've seen her ring now come on we're not meant to be here and you being here could be dangerous; you could find out something that you're not meant to we have to get out of here now!" Chris said walking around the house trying to think of a way to get back.

"Why don't you just use that spell you used to get you to my present?" Paige asked thinking it was the most obvious answer.

"That would be great but it wouldn't work the same plus everything we need for it is in the house and we can't get in. We have to get out the way we came only I'm not entirely sure how we got here in the first place. That demon should have gone to the middle of the earth not here." Ashley answered leaning against the wall of the house.

"Well normally when something like this has happened it's because there is a reason; maybe you were sent back here to change something now before it happens; something that happened in your time from this moment until just before you came to my time!" Ashley lowered her head knowing what she had to do.

"It's the engagement; it wouldn't have took us back to this moment if it wasn't for that reason. Chris this is so screwed up; I love you but,"

"No don't say it; it's not our engagement there has to be something else – something we're just not remembering. What happened straight after you said yes?" Chris asked trying to remember.

"We were walking to the house when a demon attacked us; we vanquished him and then went to tell everyone our news, our news Chris that's it! We've got to keep our future selves from not telling everyone we're engaged; remember how everyone reacted and it caused those, oops can't say anymore in front of Paige" she said remembering she was there.

"Hold up maybe Paige should know; she's here with us for a reason and I don't believe it's just because she was there trying to help. I think that somehow we've got to get our minds into … well our minds so Paige can convince everyone."

"Wait can someone please tell me what you're talking about because I'm seriously confused," Paige said irritated.

"Okay but we've not go long to tell you this," Ashley started, "When we told you, Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Wyatt our news; lets just say it wasn't really celebrated. Everyone thought it was good news; well almost everyone. Piper was dead set against it, so was Wyatt and Leo agreed.

"They said that it was just looking for trouble and two people who were both magic should never get in a relationship because it's not an easy ride and they wanted life to be as normal for Chris.

"They didn't stop to think that he was old enough to make his own choices and that this is what he wanted so they gave him a choice – me or them. Chris didn't choose any; after all they are his parents and I wouldn't let him go leave them. But at the same time he didn't want to leave me and I didn't want him to leave so for the next few days life in this house pretty much sucked with no one talking to anyone else. That's one reason why we came to your time; we couldn't vanquish these demons anyway when everyone was strong and connected.

"But everyone was tired and fighting all the time; easy targets for the demons. We knew we had to do something so we'd stay up at night going over plans until we found the right one; and then we did the spell to send me back.

"Chris was meant to stay here to keep an eye on things; if anyone asked he was to say I had gone somewhere with my work." She finished and let it all sink into Paige who's eyes were watering, she couldn't believe that Piper would want to stop her son being happy and especially for falling in love with someone who was magical – she herself was married to their white lighter and broke the elders rules.

"I'll help; just tell me how!" she said smiling at them.

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to upload :S**


	11. Returning back to the past

**Thanks for the reviews sorry it's taken me months to upload the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

_Chapter eleven – returning home to the present_

Ashley waved her hand in front of her and the book of shadows appeared in front of her at a page with a spell on. She looked at the emotion on Paige's face and reassured her that it was just an illusion not the real book; it's was just to get the spell they needed.

"I hope this works;" she said unsurely looking at Chris; if it doesn'tus and Paigeare stuck here and that's bound to screw up a lot. I mean there are probably changes anyway because Paige being here in the first place – not that that's your fault!" she said turning to Paige.

"That's alright; so is everyone ready?" she asked and looked at the page in the book. The three of them joined hands and recited the spell on the page.

"An illusion I am; I don't wish to stay;

So move my mind to where another's lay,

Let me think, talk for another,

I ask thee guardian mother," they chanted together 3 times; feeling their bodies lift off the ground; slowly they drifted into the air until they were nothing but tiny specs glittering in the sky. Not able to seeanyone but themselves. They floated in through one of the windows then everything went blank.

"Chris? Ashley?" Paige said opening her eyes to find herself in her bedroom. Only it was different; not that different but enough to be noticeable. "Change with time Paige; there isn't enough change here!" she said to herself getting up off her bed and walking out the room.

"Chris?" she shouted walking down the stairs to find her family standing in front of her – only they were older; much older. She was startled by her families' appearance she nearly tripped down the stairs.

Chris smiled and said, "Good Paige you're here, I was just about to tell everyone our good news;" he was holding Ashley's hand and winked at Paige so she knew what he was talking about.

"Oh good I love good news;" she said smiling.

"Well honey what is it? You can't say you have good news and not tell us?" Piper said laughing; she was in her 40s now with slight grey hair. She was still trim but Paige assumed that was because she was still kicking demon butt all the time. A thought had just hit her; she and her sisters lived to see 40 and were still fighting evil. No one had beaten them since Prue died. That was an accomplishment.

"Well; mom, dad, me and Ashley are engaged!" he said smiling; even though he knew their reaction would be bad it always made him smile saying that; he loved Ashley and wanted to tell the whole world he was engaged but when his family reacted so bad it kind of dampened the whole thing.

Phoebe squealed and ran to hug them both; "WOW that's such amazing news; I can't believe little Chris is engaged. YAY you! Congratulations! Ashley welcome to the family sweetie!" she said hugging them both in turn.

Paige realising that she was meant to be shocked walked over to them too; "I'm happy for you both; you're going to be perfect for each other. And Ashley anytime you need a girly chat about this one I'm always there!" she winked at them with a smile on their face.

Chris stood looking at his parents and brother; they stared at him blankly like he'd just said something the didn't understand – he really didn't need to see them look like this again; their faces haunted his dreams at night.

"Well mom? Dad? Wyatt?" he said not really needing to, he knew how they felt and they couldn't do anything about it.

"I think you're stupid!" Wyatt said walking off bumping in between Chris and Ashley who both looked at each other; it never got easy going through this. Paige ran after Wyatt.

"I don't think so mister; you go back there and apologise and maybe explain your answer!" she said ordering him back. Even though he was much taller than Paige he slunk down and walked back.

"Hold on Paige he doesn't need to explain; it's a stupid idea that will not run smoothly. No two magic people should get together it causes a lot of problems." Piper said folding her arms.

"Piper I don't believe you; that's hypercritical. You married our white lighter if you don't remember AND broke a dozen rules in the process. Now Chris and Ashley are obviously in love and it's not like they're too young to know what their hearts are saying.

"I know that you're protective of your sons but you have to give them some space; and if this is a mistake – no offence," she added to Ashley, "then you've got to let him make his own choices. This maybe bad but you know what it could be the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"He's a great guy and she's a great girl and they've both got a lot going for them and it's not like she's evil or anything. Remember when I used to say about Cole being evil and you didn't believe me and just let your sister move in with a demon; well you don't have to worry about this with Chris; Ashley isn't evil. Just lets be happy for them, be happy for your son!" Paige walked over to Wyatt raised her eyebrows.

"What's your problem with their engagement?"Paige asked him which hereplied.

"I'm jealous okay? I'm the one everyone thinks is the 'powerful one' and I'm the greatest strong magic and I know that that bugs Chris because when it comes to powers everyone's all about me. But I'd trade all that in if I could find love like he has!" he looked down ashamed.

"And Leo? What do you say about your youngest son getting engaged? You got a problem with it?" he shook his head "not anymore."

"So that leaves you Piper? Are you still not happy about it?"

"I'll never be happy Paige you know me; I want a life without magic and marrying someone with magic doesn't help!" Paige stopped her before she could carry on.

"You realise that you said that you want a life without magic; that's you not Chris. Stop trying to live his life Piper. I love you; you're my oldest sister but sometimes you think too much about what's best for others that they end up being best for you." Piper nodded and apologized to her son.

Suddenly Paige, Chris and Ashley felt themselves float into the air again travelling higher into the sky, and into the light.


End file.
